Two Years Too Long
Summary: '2 years after the Rebel Mythos received their freedom, they all return to EAH to attend their friends' graduation. ''The camera view opens up in an apartment building in the human world, there are glass sculptures, paintings and awards displayed on the walls and shelves. An older Saaya Vadh (about 19) is sitting at the breakfast table reading a newspaper and a black and white pitbull is lying down next to the chair. The camera zooms in to show the headlines '"Art Prodigy, Saaya Vadh: the Queen of Glass Art Wins Again!" '''There is a photograph of her with an award just below it. She take a sip from a mug of coffee and puts the newspaper down when she hears a light twinkling sound. '' '''Saaya Vadh: ''*looks at the sphere on her bracelet and smiles* It's about time we see each other again, guys. ''She taps the sphere 3 times and twists it, causing a portal to appear. She whistles at her dog, who jumps up wagging its tail and walks into the portal with her. They step out of the portal arriving at Ever After High. Saaya Vadh: '''Well this place hasn't changed a bit. '''Chain Bound: ''*walks out of a portal with Prism Amitola and their adopted daughter, Adolpha* But you sure have! '''Saaya Vadh: '''Hey Chain, great to see ya! ''*her dog jumps onto Prism, knocking him down and smothering him with kisses* ''Potato! No! Bad baby! Bad! ''Potato's ears droop in shame. Prism Amitola: ''*picks himself up off the ground* It's fine, it's not like that's any worse than our 4 other dogs. ''They laugh and some more portals open. With some other members of the Rebel Mythos walking out. With Midnight, Mirî and Tarîtî being the last one to walk out, but they look extremely hung over. Jete Muse: '''Hitting the tequila shots again, you three? You don't see me drinking at every event I perform at. '''Midnight Darkness: ''*groggily* Shut up! '''Blake Winter: '''I guess that's what happens at album success parties. I love your songs by the way! I've skated to your collab songs last season. '''Belledonna El: ' My husband is also a big fan, but he's on a business trip. Mirî Irkalla: ''*struggling to stand* Thanks '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Damn...we didn't think the party would get that crazy. '''Ebony Scar: '*jokingly takes out her note pad and camera* '' This is gonna make quite the news article. '''Hanabi Omikami: '*has bags under her eyes and cradling her daughter Yoruko in her arms* ''Well at least you look better than me on Monday mornings. '''Hebi Hachibi: '*holds on to her bulging abdomen* ''I feel your pain... '''Malachite Nile: '''Please tell me the baby won't wake up too often when he's born... '''Noche Severo: '''Nope!' She wakes up every 20 minutes at night. *yawns* '''Malachite Nile: '''Wow, babe let's just pray he's a heavy sleeper. '''Shield Roma: ''*jokingly* I guess she's nocturnal like her dad! '''Noche Severo: '''Shut up, Shield. '''Diamond Dite: '''At least you're not as bad as General Hamilton, his jokes are way worse. And he won't hitting on me. '''Vendetta Judgement : ' I guess we all have our own problems. Some of my clients are real butts. Have you guys seen Corona, Zane, Erin, Leah and Raquelle? Leah Nemean: ''*shouting from a distance* Hey guys! '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''About time you guys got here. '''Zane von Olympus: '*sheepishly* ''Yeah, sorry. That reminds me, Elena's says she'll be a bit late. And I can'tget through to Ecli-GAHHHH! ''Eclipse charges in on a large bear, knocking down trees and waking Yoruko in process. Eclipse Arrow: ''*dismounts from the bear* Sorry for crashing in! Hahaha! '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Eclipse, no. Just no. '''Asura Raakshas: '*was eating some take out salad* ''And seriously! Right in front of my salad?! '''Musette Reflection: '''As an officially licensed psychiatrist, I'd say she's still nuts. '''Fang Serpent: '''Better listen to my wife guys, she's licensed. '''Erin Discord: '''I guess some people just don't change. '''Shaolin Sun: '''Indeed. '''Lian Hua: '''Did you guys hear anything about Huli and Qrow? '''Solaris Beetle: '''Last time I saw them was last month, when they came to stay with my tribe during one of their missions. '''Raquelle Mandjet: '''Huh, I guess they'll be late as well. '''Saphed Bandar: '''Well, I guess we should go then, the ceremony's gonna start soon. ''The camera cuts to the graduation ceremony as the students come on stage to receive their high school diplomas. Helia Troy is looking around, hoping that Elena will get there in time. As she is about to walk on stage, a large group of guards baring the insignia of New Troy come running in. They stand in 2 lines framing the staircase and a white, grey and ivory carriage pulls up. Helia smiles when she sees who comes out, Sundarata Devi, Elena Troy and Vernal. Now full fledged rulers of a wealthy and prospering New Troy and a renowned ambassador. Helia notices that Elena is carrying a small child, her daughter Nia. The camera cuts to the end of the ceremony with the Rebels reuniting and catching up with their friends. Agape Cyprian and Valerie de Milo joyfully run up to Diamond and hug-tackles her. Diamond Dite: 'I know, I missed you too. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Sorry, it's just been two years without you. '''Valerie de Milo: '''We missed you. '''Agape Cyprian: '''So, what do you do in the human world? '''Diamond Dite: '''I'm a weapons consultant for the military, high pay but high risk. '''Agape Cyprian: '''That sounds cool! But I'm just worried about the high risks for you. '''Diamond Dite: '''Don't be. The only thing worse than being behind enemy lines is being constantly hit on by the soldiers and clients. Actually, when this is over, you guys wanna come over to my place for a few days? I got a nice penthouse apartment. '''Valerie de Milo: '''That would be awesome! Sister's night out! ''*hugs Diamond happily* '''Diamond Dite: ''*sarcastically* Don't touch me. '''Helia Troy: '''ELENA! ''*hugs Elena* Elena Troy: 'Hey there short-stack. I'd like you to meet our daughter, Nia. '''Helia Troy: '''Is this my niece?! She's so cute! Vernal she has your eyes! Can I hold her? '''Elena Troy: '''Alright. **hands Nia over to Helia*'' '''Helia Troy: ''*gushing over Nia* Hi Nia-nia, it's your auntie! Oh you look just like your mommy. '''Sundarata Devi: '''Wow, I didn't think she'd react this way. ''Suddenly 2 motorbikes crashed into the event. Huli Shang and Qrow Otur take off their helmets and smile at their friends. Their son, Foxx Otur looks at everyone and waves nervously. Qrow Otur: '''Hey guys! Miss us? '''Yue Liang: '''Huli you're back! '''Serenity Mania: '''Where were you? '''Qrow Otur: '''Sorry we were in a middle of a bounty mission so, yeah. '''Aira de Kan: '''Nice rides! Where did you get them? '''Huli Shang: '''Uhhhhh...*flashbacks to how she and Qrow won the bikes in a drunk gambling match* 'you don't wanna know. '''Qrow Otur: '''And this little guy is our son, Foxx. Say hi buddy. '''Foxx Otur: '*shyly* ''Hi... '''Zane von Olympus: '''I can see he's a little shy. '''Foxx Otur: '*sees Nia and his eyes light up* ''Papa, can I marry her? ''*points at Nia* ''Just like you and mama. '''Qrow Otur: '''Awwww Foxx, you're too yo- '''Vernal: '''Kid! If you even think, that I would consider you as a son in law for my precious little Nia, you have to complete at least 100 bounty missions on your own. '''Huli Shang: '''Vernal! '''Vernal: '''Just kidding. But I got my eye on you.... ''Heather von Olympus looks at the Rebel Mythos, her heart wells up with anger when she sees how happy and accomplished they've become after being freed of their destinies and burdens. She despises how many of them started families and got married with their romantic partners and how they all became happy and successful in their lives. They've received their happily ever afters but she didn't. Her eyes well up with tears of anger and jealousy when she sees how happy Erin is with Zane and how accomplished and renowned Huli has become. Zane looks up and sees her storming away. He wanted to follow her but Huli grabs him by the shoulder. '''Huli Shang: '''I don't think it's a good idea Zane. All I hope for is that is that she can move on. Category:Fan Webisodes